Crater 2 U
by Sapphire767
Summary: Schools always have been a drag no? Well what happens when u mix it up with a little this and that? Through in the YYH members, and then a few, oh dear…a new mission, the WORLD in danger? Two girls, Love, Fighting. Oh god will THIS be a long year now won'


**Crater 2 U

* * *

**

**Summary **

_Schools always have been a drag no? Well what happens when u mix it up with a little this and that? Through in the YYH members, and then a few, oh dear…a new mission, the WORLD in danger? Two girls, Love, Fighting…Oh god will THIS be a long year now won't it?  
YYH& IY in chapters,  
I don't own the characters so don't sue.  
R&R  
_

**Chapter One**

**Mission, School, People

* * *

**

Four people walked onto the school ground, many eyes shot over the new comers ignored them. Of course, what did it matter? Green eyes glanced around, observing what was going around. It seemed that everyone had there own clicks depending on their race, personality and or looks. Red eyes glanced around, which impressed him was many where high leveled, and you barely found any low level anywhere.

**From-****Up-****Above

* * *

**

Brown eyes blinked from the roof as she hung over the rails. Hazel eyes looked at the form from behind; she had leaned against the wall that was shadowed over.

The first girl had dark brown hair, with dyed purple bangs, and blue highlights faded into purple or purple faded into blue, which was in layers. It was pulled up into a high pony tail with her purple bangs framing her face. Navy blue hip huggers that turned black at the bottom where it flared, her shirt was a black tee shirt, with the words, "You wish" in glitter with orange and yellow colors. Over that was her regular black sweater; on her left was a lavender patter of a dragon made with vines and flowers.

The second girl, had light brown hair, with blond in it, her hazel eyes were empty to any untrained person. This girl had her hair tied low instead of high like her friend. Dark black baggy pants with chains going around her hips, underneath her black sweater is a dark teal colored shirt that was loose but covered by her jacket. She had a staff next to her, the same height, and an ebony color, with green designs laced through out it.

"What is it?" Spoke the hazel eyed girl curiously; her eyes sparked with life with her companion.

"Just some newbie's... Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama Minamino and Hiei Jaganshi are now entered into the school."

Like a cat whose ears perk up, the hazel eyed girl looked more curious and amused.

"They are?"

The brown eyed girl nodded her head, "Yes they are Mali, this year will be…_amusing_."

* * *

**Flash-****Back

* * *

**

_The infamous Sprit Detectives were gathered into the office all familiar to them. Dark brown eyes gave a confused look, their fairy girl and helper; blue hair, pink eyes, Botan. Just opened a portal and told them to hurry, which was unusual of course. After all, Botan, the helper, had most times explained parts and pieces of the mission. _

"Ah! Yusuke!!! You, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara will be transferred to a demonic school, **Junshinmuki Academic High** located in America!" Stated Koenma a little rushed and weary.

Green eyes were rose slightly, "Koenma-sama, are you ok?"

He nodded his head, dismissing the gesture towards his health, "Now, you must watch out, we have no information on this school let alone the people in, or the power, but we **know** that this school, has high levels of power, and we are not sure why or how it is possible to keep that large power under such control. So we are sending you in, to see if you all in to see if we can find anything. Be aware of these people."

The first girl had dark brown hair, with dyed purple bangs, and blue highlights faded into purple or purple faded into blue, which was in layers. It was pulled up into a high pony tail with her purple bangs framing her face. Navy blue hip huggers that turned black at the bottom where it flared, her shirt was a black tee shirt and over that was her regular black sweater; on her left was a lavender patter of a dragon made with vines and flowers. (A/N: sound familiar?) 

"This girl, her name is Cindy, but a few people know her as Sin, the most common name, is Sapphire."

Kurama stopped at the name, "Sapphire? Is that the goddess of Light, Water, Earth and Wind? Things that are alive, the goddess of life itself…wasn't that in a prophecy?"  
Koenma once again nodded, "Yes, it is, she was, along with her step sister Tyi. The right hand to Hades, Lord of the underworld, control of darkness/shadow, death, fire, illusions, more so then that, but that is what we know of them. Their past self, not of this form, much to our irritation…" Another picture came out.

The second girl had light brown hair, with blond in it; her hazel eyes were empty to any untrained person. This girl had her hair tied low instead of high like her friend. Dark black baggy pants with chains going around her hips, underneath her black sweater is a dark teal colored shirt that was loose but covered by her jacket. She had a staff next to her, the same height, and an ebony color, with green designs laced through out it.

"Melissa, some know her as Mali, and some know her as Tyi. These two girls you must be carefully out. Tempers, calculating, untrusting, distrusting, protective…those of only a few words to describe them, be careful dealing with these two. They are the ones that **we** want information on."

With that Koenma opened a portal, "A 2 story house, is there and as your books and records, I'll buzz by later to check up."

With those words they all jumped through, a bit shocked at some of the news that had received.

* * *

**END-OF-FLASH-BACK

* * *

**

Turning slightly she smiled, "A new year of havoc, chaos, fun, excitement and destroying people, sounds like another year doesn't it?"

Mali looked over; "As always…" she stood and walked towards the roofs doors and opened them mumbling again, "as always…" and disappearing into the depths of the darkness of the hall down the stairs.

Brown eyes watched carefully, her thoughts leading somewhere else, '_Maybe…Koenma's boys…here. He wants information, and I will never allow that._' Turning she walked down stairs, the bell had gone off and school was only beginning…_beginning_ to start, and to show many of their true personality.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE!!!

* * *

**

**Sapphire767**: omg…it's been so long!! I hope u all like this story. Well I'll leave ya to it. The next part will be better!! REVIEW!!!


End file.
